I Want More!
by Xochiquetzai
Summary: When Yusei leaves Team Satisfaction, Kiryu, being insane, develops a lustful kind of love/hatred for Yusei. What will Yusei do to make him get back to his senses? Inverseshipping/Treasonshipping, Yusei x Kiryu, SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI not sure how to call it , M for safety It would be T but... I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

-Excuse any grammar/spell mistakes. I'm not a native english speaker (or writer, more accurately).

-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

-There will be most probably NO explicitly sexual stuff. It is rated M for violence, language and sexually suggestive thingies here and there.

-This is the first fanfic I make that is not a Oneshot. This chapter is probably too short.

**Chapter 1**

Yusei rose.

''What?! You want to crush security?''

''I've finally found Team Satisfaction's final enemy.'' Kiryu answered, resting his elbows on the plain table. Even if his hands were covering his mouth, the eerie tone of his voice made it evident he was grinning.

''Final enemy?''

The blue-haired's narrow eyes were staring at Yusei's body, avoiding eye contact between them.

''Only by defeating them will our true conquest of Satellite be complete. Yusei, get Jack and Crow back for me. We'll crush them, the four of us.''

Yusei hit the table loudly, looking at him as if punching him with his gaze ''You don't understand, Kiryu?! You know this is suicide?!''

''Are you chickening out, Yusei?'' He asked, ignoring his anger.

''Kiryu!'' He exclaimed, grabbing his shirt. Kiryu's face hadn't changed, and looked at him defiantly. He immediately released him, turning his face to the floor, while Kiryu's golden eyes pierced Yusei's face as he prepared to speak again.

''Kiryu'' he said, feeling the pain on his throat ''I can't be with you anymore. You'll have to do this on your own. I'm leaving the team, you.''

After that, the blue-eyed turned around and walked away from him.

''Yusei!'' was the last thing heard, before he left the roofless, torn structure and the sun hid completely under the horizon.

Yusei just sat on the street's floor, leaning on a building's outer wall.

'What happened to him?' he thought. The leader of the, now split, Team Satisfaction, was turning into something terrifying.

He remembered when he was saved by Kiryu. He had risked his life for his. He was... an angel. And he still was angelic. He still was the friendly, ambitious but thoughtful and tender angel he'd always been. But something was blinding him.

''Kiryu'' he told himself ''I won't let you die. I'll protect you.''

''No matter how stupid your plans'' he continued, with an asymmetrical smile ''Now matter how you respond to my actions, I'll make sure you are safe and happy.''

It was getting late and he started feeling cold, but could only embrace himself. The sun couldn't be seen anymore and he pictured Kiryu, smiling. Now that he stopped to think about it, there was barely any touch between them other than fist bumps. Kiryu had never, ever hugged Yusei. It would've been perfect in that moment, when the night was chilly and the streets were silent and windy, plus his arms were uncovered. A warm hug between them is what he desired. But it was not going to happen. At least not that night, after he had just let him fight by himself. As the wind became stronger and he bashed himself mentally for only having a vest for protection, he started to realize that he was alone too.

Kiryu just could look at his front, listening to his own breath.

''I am... alone now?'' he whispered to himself. He wasn't sad. He was just thinking and a little shocked. He climbed on the empty table and embraced his own legs while sitting. After burying his face on his knees, he started figuring out how to accomplish what he wanted, after being left by his only remaining friend.

He had previously failed. Something happened among the years, that drove him to that situation. He had hopes for Team Satisfaction, even if it ended up consisting only of Yusei and him, but now there was no team. Kiryu couldn't understand. Being at their highest point, ruling practically all of the damn island, the rest were satisfied. But he was not, he wanted more. He needed more. More than he could actually get.

An image came to his mind. It was _him_, his golden skin shining, as well as his dark hair. He showed his perfect teeth with a smile. And his lips also looked soft and beautiful.

''No'' Kiryu stopped himself ''I have to concentrate on my goddamn plan! Why am I thinking about him like... this?''

He didn't stop it. He imagined Yusei's bronze neck and collarbone, while starting to feel sleepy, and eventually closed his eyes, laying on the table. He could sleep peacefully by only having Yusei's image in his mind. He was thinking about his... skin.

A car drove noisily near the structure, and the sound made Kiryu open his eyes again and remember his goal.

''Yusei'' he kept whispering ''Son of a bitch. I'll show you what I can do. I wasn't the leader of Team Satisfaction for nothing. When I crush security, you will come back to my hands and you will know who I am.''


	2. The Kiss of Treason

**2. The Kiss of Treason**

The rain went heavier and the lights of the patrol invaded the dark, humid room by filtering through the windows as Kiryu simply smiled. He was trapped, but still had hopes, very strong ones. He heard the smash of the glass next to him. Yusei, who had jumped through it in order to get into the room, stood before him and Kiryu stared at his wet, serious face.

Kiryu laughed. ''You are my friend. You and me, Yusei. We are Team Satisfaction.''

Yusei wanted to speak, but Kiryu hastened his pace when walking towards him and wrapped his arms around him. But it wasn't a hug. It was... some kind of cold, loveless touch.

''Kiryu'' Yusei said, forcing him to stop the gesture ''This is insane. You have to leave the building.''

''Yusei? You don't believe in Team Satisfaction, do you? We have struggled to get to this. We just have to win this last duel.''

''No'' he answered, crossing his arms ''This is dangerous and unnecessary. Let's leave right now.''

Of course Kiryu was glad to see Yusei again after some weeks of knowing nothing about him, but those things he had felt the night Yusei left Team Satisfaction had nothing on the power that he was so obsessed with getting.

''No!'' he exclaimed.

''Let's get back to what we were, please. We can escape and live.'' He said, as he gently searched for Kiryu's hands, but they couldn't be found.

''I said no!'' he exclaimed ''We are about to win it all. Why can't you understand it?!''

Yusei glared at him ''If I can't understand it, I better leave.''

Kiryu ran to halt him, almost piercing Yusei's arm with his fingernails.

''No'' he said, smiling ''You won't leave!''

Yusei showed a perplexed expression when he saw Kiryu's wicked smile and he didn't release him.

''Kiryu, let go of me.'' he implored. The blue-haired didn't answer and he didn't listen either. Instead, he pushed Yusei and he fell on his knees. Before the dark-haired could say anything, Kiryu ran and left the building, taking his deck with himself.

Yusei ran after him, but when he got out of the building, Kiryu wasn't near anymore. He was not seen anywhere near Yusei. The latter stood there, and caressed his own arms, pressing the area in which Kiryu had harmed him. After some sneezes and some minutes of thinking what to do, he slowly walked towards the patrols and positioned himself where its lights clearly illuminated his whole figure.

''I am the leader of Team Satisfaction'' he shouted, raising his right arm and pointing at his chest with the left one ''I am guilty, the others are innocent.''

''That is not necessary, kid.'' said one of the cops who appeared behind him ''We already found him.''

Among the shadows between two patrols, Kiryu's body appeared, captured by several other cops. His hands formed fists but he wasn't struggling against them.

''Kiryu!'' Yusei shouted, extending his arm, as if he could get him again by just doing that.

''Please, this is a misunderstanding'' he told the cop that stood next to him, who simply patted Yusei's shoulder and laughed.

After seeing this gesture, Kiryu opened his eyes wider than he usually did.

''Yusei! You sold me?'' he shouted. A lump formed in his throat as he tried not to let his rage make him burst into tears.

''No, Kiryu! You don't understand.'' he tried to explain, shaking his head.

''Yusei!'' he kept screaming ''You traitor!''

He was quickly forced to get inside the patrol, but he didn't move his sight away from Yusei's face.

'He'll never love me' Yusei thought as the rain slowly stopped. All of his hopes for his relationship with Kiryu were ruined for a simple misunderstanding.

''Kiryu!'' he howled to the dark sky above him as the patrols left him, letting out all of his anger and despair.

His already soaked knees touched the flooded soil and splashed water on his face, making it less obvious that he had cried, but his eyes' sclera was still a little red.

''No'' he said aloud, even if he was totally alone ''I will see him again. Somehow. You will someday, somehow, touch me the way I want you to, Kiryu Kyosuke.''

After this, he walked away from the place, to search for Crow or Jack. He'd probably explain them what had happened. Not that they could make much about it, but it would make Yusei feel a little less lonely.

He sneezed again.

* * *

Okay, so nobody kissed but from now on, most, if not all, of the titles for this story's chapters will have the word ''Kiss''.

I know this chapter was kind of pointless (not to mention short) since pretty much everything on it actually happened on the show. But it was important to the story, so I wrote it. You may wonder why I needed so much time to do this thingy but I actually have been working on some other writings (not just fanfiction). Also, school is very demanding and here in Mexico we start classes earlier than, I believe, they do in most english-speaking countries, not to mention we also start summer vacations later. But I'm getting very out of place. Anyway, sorry if this chapter was disappointing. I myself think it was kind of boring (since we all know what's going to happen), but I had to write it because the storyline demanded it. I promise the next chapters will be much better. Please review!


	3. Time Creates Kisses Where There Are None

**3. Time Creates Kisses Where There Are None**

Okay, this is the part in which my story stops being so pointless, since it now starts to differ from canon. I know it is supposed to be that way since it's fanfiction but after these two previous chapters that were almost identical to the story, it feels kind of odd to change it like this. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

The wall in which Kiryu rested his back was cold, the moon created a bit of light that entered the room as he sat on the floor, not being able to get Yusei out of his mind.

''That bastard.'' he whispered ''Leaving me wasn't enough. He also had to betray me.''

He took his own left arm and pressed it, still thinking about Yusei. He had thought so much about him, he had saved his life and that's how he gets paid! Kiryu had even thought of him in such ways that were now meaningless and dumb. The wrath he felt when he was left alone by Yusei was nothing compared to what he had done. His tan, beautiful skin now had to be seen bleeding, his mouth screaming in despair, his expressionless face had to show an evident fear. Fear of Kiryu.

This thoughts invaded him so much that he didn't even thought about his own health anymore. He started to let himself starve. And all that abuse he had to endure was not going to help him focus on what he wanted. Maybe his desire to see Yusei that way, wasn't worth the suffering of being in jail. It was a hard decision, but he had decided to die slowly in prison.

Someone, however, seemed to plan something different for him. This voice talked to Kiryu in his deathbed. He talked about dreams and the things Kiryu could do, the wishes he could make come true. He asked Kiryu if he wanted to remain living in this world, to which he didn't respond, since at first he believed it was simply his mind and it was probably something that happened to everyone who was just about to die. He looked at the front, barely able to even think. He decided to pronounce what he believed to be his last words:

''Yes, I want to live.''

For years, Yusei had done nothing but imagine Kiryu's warm touch, imagine how a hug from him would feel like. This obsessive thoughts had gotten to the point in which he sometimes imagined Kiryu next to him, whispering sweet things to his ear. At night, when he was half-naked before going to bed, he embraced himself and ran his hands along his own legs, imagining it was Kiryu who did this, similarly to when he kissed parts of his own body and touched himself. For him, it was Kiryu.

In his dreams, sometimes they smiled at each other, sometimes they had some fun together, sometimes they made love. However, Yusei could not ignore that he also had nightmares in which the man he liked so much, despised him and felt a deep anger whenever they looked at each other. Being hated was not something Yusei could handle. At least not by someone like Kiryu. Someone who had been friends with him for such a long time. After all the things they went through, no. No, he couldn't allow Kiryu to hate him.

But nothing could be done, and nothing was done during all those years. Little did he know that his loved one was waiting to see him again. Not exactly the way Yusei would've liked, however.


	4. Loveless Kiss

I don't even know what to even think about this chapter.

* * *

**4. Loveless Kiss**

It was a wild impulse that made Yusei wander in B.A.D., as he waited for signs of someone near him. Quiet as it always was, B.A.D. was clear of sounds except for Yusei's calm breath and the gentle, cold wind. At no point he thought of leaving the place, even when he heard what he had though he'd never get to hear again. It was a voice shouting his name, and by the way it sounded, Yusei could tell there was a smile on Kiryu's lips.

''Kiryu'' he whispered, still not knowing where he was, where his voice came from. It wasn't needed, because soon he felt a cold touch on his shoulder and turned around, before seeing Kiryu, wearing a black and blue robe. His eyes were locked with a layer of blackness over his sclera, although his iris was still honey-colored.

''Oh, Yusei'' Kiryu whispered. His breath was cold enough to give Yusei a goosebump which he hid with a blank expression. ''Oh, Yusei''

''No, Yusei, of course I haven't forgotten about you.'' he kept whispering near Yusei's ear, while touching his back. He felt Kiryu's nails trying to rip his shirt slowly ''I haven't forgotten about how you left me, and then you betrayed me, you little piece of shit.''

Kiryu's nails felt like they were starting to rip Yusei's skin through the fabric, but he struggled not to let his pain show, although he couldn't hide his sweat and the blush on his face.

''Fucking Yusei... I remember clearly when you said oh Kiryu, I can't be with you anymore. Now, let me say, oh, Yusei, I can't let you live anymore.''

Kiryu's tone was sweet regardless of his words, and he started kissing Yusei's neck. Yusei momentarily forgot everything he'd ever known about self-defense and let Kiryu pierce his back with his nails and kiss his neck. When his shirt was torn and he could feel Kiryu's skin directly, it was so cold that Yusei felt like he had woken up, and immediately pushed Kiryu away.

''You won't leave me, Yusei.'' Kiryu demanded, taking him by his hair ''Not again, you stay here and kiss me.''

Yusei made complete silence, without even looking at Kiryu in the eyes.

''Kiss me, I said!'' Kiryu exclaimed ''Or do you want _me_ to kiss you?''

Kiryu took him by the hair again and made Yusei face him. He then forced a kiss between them. Yusei didn't struggle much, because affection from Kiryu was what he always wanted. However, he wanted to stop him because such a kiss didn't deserve to be called affection, it was empty of any respect and love. Yusei wanted a kiss that didn't just reaffirm the bonds between them, but also demonstrated the care and the understanding they had for each other. Still, Yusei couldn't stop focusing on the way his lips touched Kiryu's. They were both closing his eyes when Yusei felt his lips were being separated by Kiryu's tongue, and felt the need to place his hand on Kiryu's hip. The latter ran the tip of his tongue along the surface of Yusei's. Kiryu was so pleased that he was starting to consider not killing Yusei, although the hatred and desire for Yusei's suffering wouldn't leave him. Yusei wasn't happy even though he tried to enjoy the sensual nature of their kiss. It wasn't going the way he wanted, and as much as he loved the presence of Kiryu's moist tongue inside his mouth, he tried to push him away once again. This time, instead of Kiryu wanting him to get closer, he simply punched Yusei in the face.

''Fuck you, Yusei Fudo!'' he exclaimed, kicking him on his thorax. Yusei could have defended himself, but Kiryu's body looked so precious that he didn't dare to, and just let him hit him until Kiryu took out a knife from the inside of his robe. It was then when Yusei punched his jawbone vertically, reminding himself that he did it to stop him and not to hurt him.

''Kiryu, I am so sorry.'' he whispered before trying to reach the knife. Kiryu struggled to take the knife before Yusei, and got to take it hardly. He then got to direct it at Yusei's leg and pierce its skin as far as he could, stabbing his ankle.

''¡No! ¡Kiryu!'' Yusei exclaimed, breathing heavily. He fell on the ground and Kiryu started to stab his body with such a brute force, that he couldn't tell where exactly he was injuring him, but he could only feel the pressure of his weapon against Yusei's flesh, see his blood on the knife and hear his agonizing screams.

''¡Forgive me!'' Yusei managed to pronounce among his shrieks. He didn't mind assuming to have done something he hadn't, because his life was in danger. However, he didn't expect it to calm Kiryu down. ''Please forgive me!''

Yusei soon started to do nothing but gasping, and Kiryu laid on his back to breathe, leaving Yusei's body a little far from him. Yusei wasn't ready for a thought such as 'Am I going to die?' so he quickly got up as silently as his body permitted him to be, and ran to get help, partly hoping to never see Kiryu again.


End file.
